Ice Cream
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: Dipper Gleeful wants to get Ice Cream at two in the morning. Pacifica wants to know why. Reverse falls!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a little Reverse Dipcifica… Hope you like it!

"You have no right to be here!"

"I just saved your life. I think I have every right."

"No way, you creep! You run off my new boyfriend, have a zombie death battle, and then you want to come inside the Shack, and borrow Gideon's _clothing?"_ I yell at his smug face. "Just… go away!"

"Nope. I'm soaked in blood, and my amulet's not working… due to _your_ choice of summoning spell, I might add. I'm not leaving until you at least let me take a damn shower and change out of these bloody rags," he reasons calmly. "I'll owe you a favor."

"It's _midnight,_ Dipper!"

"Your fault for taking so long with that scumbag," he shrugs. "I _did_ save your life."

"Ugh… fine. Don't take too long, and get the clothing back by tomorrow. If you don't, I'll kick your ass."

He gives me a bored look. "Let me in already?"

Look. I know he's psychotic. I know he's a jerk. The thing is… he's also my ex. And he saved my life tonight, after I accidentally summoned zombies to try and impress my… okay, by now definitely _ex-_ boyfriend, Jake.

I let him in.

"Thanks."

…

I'm brushing my hair, and pulling it back into a ponytail, when he bursts into my room, in an white dress shirt and a pair of shorts. Apparently, they were the most Dipper-esque pieces in Gideon's wardrobe.

"What are you doing in here, Dipper?" I yawn. "It's almost two, and I'm tired."

"Just to tell you I'm l…" he trails off, suddenly focusing his gaze on my bed. His dark eyes flash cyan blue for a moment. "I'm looking to get some ice cream. And you are coming with me. Right now."

"What?"

"Ice cream. I'll pay. C'mon, let's go, I know a good place…"

He grabs my hand, and I yank it away.

"Pacifica," he starts.

"IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING, I AM NOT GOING OUT FOR ICE CREAM!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Boy, am I glad Gideon is sleeping over with friends, and Bud sleeps without his hearing aide…

"Yes, you are."

Has he _lost what is left of his sanity?_ What is even _happening?_

"You're nuts."

"Yeah? Well, I'll buy you whatever flavor you want, _and_ walnuts on top. You like those, right?"

He grabs my arm for a second time, and this time tries to drag me out the door.

"Get off me!" I pull out of his grasp, and he slams a hand on the wall next to my head.

"Ice. Cream. C'mon, Pacifica. You _like_ ice cream. You _know_ that I already saved your life once tonight," he whispers to me angrily, turning to glare at my bed again. "Please, Pacifica." A hint of desperation creeps into his voice. "Please. Come get ice cream with me. Now."

I stare into his eyes, now hovering between blue and brown, something that happens only when he's actually freaked out. I bite my lip, and sigh.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I really don't think I can."

I glare at him, but I finally nod. "Fine. If this is a set-up…"

"It isn't."

…

At the ice-cream place, which is strangely open at what must be at least two-thirty in the morning, Dipper pulls out his cell phone, and dials 9-1-1.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to know why I was so desperate to get you here?"

I nod.

"Well, it was an excuse. Hang on…"

The phone rings once more.

"I'm calling to report a break-in. There is an unknown man in the Mystery Shack. He has a knife, and I last saw him under the bed in the attic room… yes, I got out of the house, and I got the girl who lives there out… no, I'm not sure…"

He looks up at me. "Is anyone in the house?"

"Uncle Bud…"

He turns back to the phone. "Yes, Bud Pines is in the house. Yes… Okay. Thank you."

He snaps the phone shut.

"What was that?" I burst out.

"Your new boyfriend apparently wasn't happy with the way the date ended… or he was just a stalker. I saw his arm, and the knife, peeking out from under your bed."

What? Did he seriously…?

"I… thank you… thanks for getting me out of there," I say quietly.

"Not a problem. Anyway… I just saved you once. I wasn't going to let that go to waste."

I can't help laughing at that… at least he smiles, so I know it was, you know… actually a joke.

…

At the shack, I see Jake being hauled away, looking furious, and screaming.

"I must have awful taste in guys…" I mutter, blushing.

"Yeah? Well, hit-or-miss, anyway," Dipper shrugs. "I mean, don't forget- you did choose me, once upon a time."

"Yeah. Well. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had, and…"

He gives me a regretful look. "I'm sorry. I don't apologize much, but I really am sorry for what happened."

"I can't be with you again. You know that, right?"

By now, the cops have mostly cleared out, and Dipper looks sad. "Yeah. I know that."

I look at him, and for a minute, he isn't the psycho-crazy freak who almost killed me on our last date… he's the guy who fought against his uncle for me. He's the guy who danced with me for hours, and made me feel beautiful. He's the guy who healed me countless times, and never meant to lose control of his amulet…

I step up, and brush my lips against his for a brief moment.

Suddenly, I realize what I've done, and I rush into the shack, slamming the door behind me, and leaving him standing there.

I let the tears that I would never have cried for Jake fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had to. You made me. And it's official: this is a follow-up to Monstrous. It takes place a year and a half after.

She kissed me. Why did she…? What the hell was that?

I shake my head, and turn to leave. My place is about a twenty-five minute walk from the Shack, and I won't get back until three, if I start now. It's so… stupid. What I'm doing. Swooping in like some kind of sick crow, trying to save a butterfly? That isn't me. It never has been. Well… except when I'm with Pacifica. Then it all changes, and I feel like I'm free. Well, almost.

She saved my life. She was the first person, aside from my sister, to actually care if I was suffering. She… she said she loved me…

By the time I reach the gates, I don't want to think anymore. I slip through them, silent as night, and open the door to see my grandfather.

"Stanford," I greet him. The liar, the monster, and the one I used to fear I would become… before her.

"You're late."

I flinch. "There's nothing you can do about that. I'm still stronger than you are. You can't hurt me."

He growls. "I can do as I please."

"You can't."

We both know that he terrifies me… but he hasn't been able to hurt me in over a year. Pacifica somehow managed to cast a spell with my amulet… and in short, his magic won't work on me.

He can't do anything but trigger bad memories.

That can sometimes be enough.

However, this isn't one of those times, and I walk past him to my room. I walk past Stanly's room- the real Stanley's, that is- and notice that he's been drawing again. He's by far my favorite uncle. When I walk past Mabel's room, she slams her door open. "Where were you?" she demands.

"The Mystery Shack."

There's a beat of silence, and then, my sister shrieks in excitement. "Oh my god, Dipper! Did you get back with her? Details, now!"

"No, I didn't… I saved her from some zombies, and then a psycho stalker hiding under her bed. That's all. She actually reminded me that we wouldn't get back together. Then she kissed me. Pacifica is the queen of mixed signals."

Mabel gives me a very deadpan look. "That's bull, Dipper, and you know it. You have dealt with me since birth: you can read mixed signals. It's your stupid emotions getting in the way of everything. It clear that she's still in love with you. She's just terrified that you will try to kill her again."

I clench my fists. "Right. Again. That was… right."

She has every right to be scared. Every right to hate me.

It was six months ago. I was angry… we were yelling at each other…

"I wish you would just give it up already!"

And her heart stopped.

I had lost control of the amulet, and it was… I managed to save her, draining most of my own energy, but after that, she said she couldn't be… with me. Not anymore. Not after what happened.

She saved my life, and I almost killed her.

"You really need to talk to her," Mabel snaps me back to reality. "I mean you're both crazy about each other. Sure, you screwed up, but come on! If she didn't still love you, Gideon wouldn't have called me half an hour ago saying she was crying and 'what did your brother do?' right?"

I stare at her. "Crying?"

"Yep! So Gideon and I were talking- he still has his weird crush on me, but whatever- and we decided that it was probably because she was still in love with you. Seeing as, according to him, she has your photograph in her scrapbook open."

"Oh. So he came home…"

"Yeah. To grab a six-pack of soda, apparently. Idiot wouldn't ever grab a six-pack of beer…"

I roll my eyes, and head up to my room. I have a call to make.

…

"Monster! How should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window! Time will hear their voices!"

She picks up, and the ringtone song shuts off. "What?"

"Pacifica? Gideon called Mabel, and I wanted to know if you were okay? He said… you were crying?"

"…Great. Yeah, I should have figured. Well, I'm fine, so screw you."

"Nice."

"I know."

I laugh at that a little. Can you blame me?

"So… you know I'm sorry, right? About… hurting you…"

"I… I know, and Dipper, I really am sorry too, and I wish I knew it wouldn't happen again, but it's us. We fight. All the time. If we get into another fight, and you lose control again… I care about you, Dipper, but I can't trust you…"

Those words are like daggers. In my eyes. Trust… it's a hard thing to come by, and when you have it, you want to fight for it. We had it. Not anymore.

"I see…"

"No, that isn't what I mean… I trust that you, Dipper, won't hurt me. It's your amulet I can't trust. I won't ask you to give it up, and I can't trust it, so…"

"I get it, Pacifica. I understand. I wouldn't trust me either. I just wish things were different. If I never had the amulet, then I… I don't know."

"It's just us. We live in opposite places. You're glamour, I'm… not."

"You're light, I'm darkness," I mutter. "Yeah, I know. You really haven't told me anything I didn't know… I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"Yeah… I'm okay."

"Great."

"Great… are you?"

"Yeah."

"… If it helps? I really want to come over to your place and kiss you again. Right now."

I laugh. "Nice. Thanks, I think."

"We're not enemies, okay? I don't think we ever were, but I just want you to know. We're still not enemies."

"You sure about that?"

" _Yes."_

"Well… non-enemies can see each other sometimes, right?"

"I… yeah."

"Say, maybe… Friday? At the lake?"

"As your non-enemy… sure, yeah," I hear a smile in her voice.

"Then it's settled. See you then."

"Got it."

We get off after a few moments' silence.

I don't know why she agreed to that.

I'm glad she did.


End file.
